millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 15 (UK)
The fifteenth series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? ran for 23 consecutive nights on ITV, from 3 January to 5 June 2004. It was hosted by Chris Tarrant. Episodes * Episode 1 (3rd January 2004) Sheelagh Saunders (£64,000) Kwan Loo (£16,000) Dawn Martyn (continued) * Episode 2 (10th January 2004) Dawn Martyn (£8,000) Adam Dyson (£4,000) Stuart Duke (£1,000) Tom Lydon (continued) * Episode 3 (17th January 2004) Tom Lydon (£4,000) Malcolm Rawnsley (£1,000) Steve Gibson (£64,000) Howard Salter (continued) * Episode 4 (24th January 2004) Howard Salter (£32,000) Richard Furze (£1,000) Chris Cousins (continued) * Episode 5 (31st January 2004) Chris Cousins (£8,000) Mark Kerr (£250,000) John Fitzgerald (continued) * Episode 6 (7th February 2004) John Fitzgerald (£8,000) Glen Jardine (£125,000) Pat Williams (continued) * Episode 7 (14th February 2004) - Valentine's Day Special Perminder Sethi & Marie McGrath (£8,000) Claire Wanliss & Stef Gallagher (£1,000) * Episode 8 (21st February 2004) * Episode 9 (28th February 2004) Pat Williams (£8,000) Trevor Gore (£64,000) Fiona Reohorn (£32,000) * Episode 10 (6th March 2004) Judy Walsh (£8,000) Alex Healey (£8,000) Steve Rushton (continued) * Episode 11 (13th March 2004) Steve Rushton (£32,000) Steve Jenkins (£1,000) Paul Taylor (£250,000) * Episode 12 (20th March 2004) - Mother's Day Special Pam & Sophie Flitcroft (£8,000) Kay & Venessa Robbins (£16,000) Dorothy & Stuart Farquharson (£64,000) * Episode 13 (27th March 2004) Clive Spate (£125,000) Alan Lofts (£32,000) Ian Crosby (continued) * Episode 14 (3rd April 2004) Ian Crosby (£4,000) Chris Payne (£125,000) Bill Copland (£0 - lost on £1,000) Pat Gibson (continued) * Episode 15 (10th April 2004) Tony Slattery & Jon Snow (£32,000) Sir Tim Rice & Alice Beer (continued) * Episode 16 (17th April 2004) Sir Tim Rice & Alice Beer (£1,000) * Episode 17 (24th April 2004) Pat Gibson (£1,000,000) Lesley Cook (£8,000) Irene Arenillas (£64,000) Brian Rowen (continued) * Episode 18 (1st May 2004) Brian Rowen (£64,000) Alan Findlay (£1,000) Pete Brown (£1,000) Peter Benoist (continued) * Episode 19 (8th May 2004) Peter Benoist (£8,000) Richard Edwards (£125,000) Bill Honeywell (£250,000) * Episode 20 (15th May 2004)- Olympic Special Roger Black & Matthew Pinsent (£125,000) Paula Radcliffe & Jonathan Edwards (£64,000) Sharron Davis & Colin Jackson (continued) * Episode 21 (22nd May 2004) - Olympic Special Sharron Davis & Colin Jackson (£32,000) Dave Wright (£8,000) Keith Chaplin (£1,000) Steve Ash (£16,000) * Episode 22 (29th May 2004) Michelle Lee (£16,000) Ben Harrison (£8,000) * Episode 23 (5th June 2004) Chris Pattinson (£250,000) Chris Beard (£8,000) Diana Nicot (£32,000) Brian Griffiths (£16,000) Lifelines *50:50 *Phone-a-Friend *Ask The Audience Trivia *Adam Dyson is contestant, who used all three lifelines to 5th question. *Pat Gibson became the fourth millionaire winner in the UK. He was also the first to answer the £500,000 question correctly since Roger Walker 4 series ago. He was even also the only contestant in the UK to see the £1,000,000 question with two lifelines remaining. *Bill Copland who appeared on 3rd April 2004 also appeared in the Australian version of this show and won $250,000. *This was the only series to have a £1,000,000 winner without a £500,000 winner. *David Edwards’s son Richard appeared on 8th May 2004 and won £125,000. Richard served as David's Phone-a-Friend in David's £125,000 question on 21st April 2001 and David served as Richard's Phone-a-Friend in his £16,000 question on this episode. *The Telephone Game competition was played within this series. Sources *Series 14 & 15 Category:UK series